To Carry on What We Left Behind
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Warning: starts off on sensitive subject
1. And it happened

Here's my newest story. I know I keep saying this but I will get back to when the past comes back. But right now here's this one.  
  
I Still own nothing at all. Except for those I randomly chose to create  
  
Warning: does start off on a sensitive beat.  
  
Story Setup:  
Should explains it self but just in case.  
THe gang is in their senior year.  
BRooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle didn't happen.  
Lucas and Keith didn't leave.  
Haley and Nathan did get married Jake and Jenny never left as Nikki hadn't yet come back that the group knows about, but has been watching.  
Peyton and Jake have been dating for a while now, Peyton is 7 1/2 months pregnant with Jakes baby, which freaked him out, but he soon got over it.  
The two have plans of getting married as soon as high school is over.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
"And now for an update on our breaking new story. To recap at 1 o'clock this after noon a shooter now identified as Nikki Jominison entered Tree Hill High School, shot and killed her ex-boyfriend Jake Jagielski and his pregnant girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, however paramedics managed to save the baby, Jominison then turned the gun on herself.  
Sources are now reporting this could have been due to fight over custody of Jominison and Jagielski's two year old daughter. We will get more info as it becomes available to us."  
  
Lucas Scott sat in awe all that weekend. He had been next to Jake and Peyton when it happened. Two of his best friends gone and their child, a son, fighting for his life in the ICU at the local children's hospital.  
  
Monday came, school had been canceled so students could attend the funerals. Lucas had been numb for most of the day. Listening to everything being said. Finally the service was over. Lucas made his way to Larry and Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski.  
  
"Lucas we need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"This might come as shock, but it was Jake and Peyton's wish that if anything happened to them that it be you who cared for their children. They said you would raise the kids the way they would have wanted. We understand you're 18 and would want to do anything else. And we would take care of them but right now it hurt..." mr. jagielski explained.  
  
"I know. I'll do it." Lucas did not know why he just said it.  
  
Mrs. Jagielski hugged him, "Thank you."  
  
"We need to sign the papers immediatley." larry said. "We'll meet you at the hospital in an hour okay?"  
  
At the hospital the lawyer took Lucas, Karen, and Keith over all the requirement.  
  
"There is one catch. And that is that you'll stay in their apartment. Jenny needs to be in the same enviroment, moving my add to the additional shock and all."  
  
Lucas dumbly nodded.  
  
"mr. Scott you understand you are taking on a considerable responsibility by becoming guardian to Jenny and her brother when he is released. You'll also need to name the child."  
  
Lucas just stared him. How was he supposed to name his best friends' kid?  
  
"Can I get back to that?"  
  
"Yes, but you'll need to hurry. Just sign her. Lucas signed. went out of the door of the room and went to were the Jagielski's were waiting with Jenny.  
  
"Now Jenny you be a good girl for Uncle Lucas alright." Mrs Jagielski told the little girl.  
  
"Hey Jenny, do you want to go see your little brother?" The little girl nodded. Lucas picked her up said good bye to the adults. (Karen and Keith went to get Lucas's stuff)  
  
Lucas carried her to the window to face the little baby.  
  
"I guess it's just the three of us okay?"  
  
A/N: I know this probably wouldn't work this way but work with me it's fiction. 


	2. Phoenix

I guess I should tell you that Jake and Peyton had moved in together sorry I totally forgot to mention that. However, Jake had been sleeping on a cot in their room until they got married.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lucas unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in and Lucas could help but feel like he was walking in a museum. Everything was exactly the way Jake and Peyton had left it on Friday morning.  
Jake's basketball bag was sitting next to the door and the morning dishes hadn't been put away yet.  
  
Lucas carried a sleeping Jenny into what he assumed was her room. And from the looks of it was going to be the baby's room.  
  
The room was yellow with a small white toddler bed in the corner and a wooden crib, painted with basketballs, across from it. Along the wall were drawing and painting obviously done by Peyton.  
In the middle of the room there was an ottoman with Jake's guitar leaning on it.  
  
Lucas laid the little girl down on her bed. And turned to the door of the master bedroom. He couldn't do it. Not yet.  
  
He went into the front and laid on the ground with a blanket and pillow he had brought with him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY"  
  
Lucas sat straight up. He hadn't been sleeping anyhow,but Jenny still had startled him.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaddy,Mooooooooooooommy."  
  
Lucas got up quickly and ran to Jenny.  
  
"Hey, Jenny, girl, shhh. Don't cry!"  
  
"Where's my mommy and my daddy, uncle Lucas."

"Ummm....Jenny come here."

The two year old reached up and Lucas took her to the window.  
  
"You see all those stars Jenny?"  
  
The little girl nodded.  
  
"Well, everynow and then people who are really good get to go visit the stars. Someday we'll all get to visit the stars but we have to wait our turn."  
  
"Come back?"  
  
"Well, you see that the thing Jenny, people know how to go to the stars but they can't come back. But you know what? They can still see you and if you hold real still and be real quiet you can feel them send a hug."  
  
"Really, uncle lucas?"  
  
"Yeah, and you know what your mommy and daddy want you to do?" Lucas shifted the little girl back to the floor hoping she wouldn't notice the tear streaming down his eyes.  
"Go back to bed."  
  
"ALLLLLLLLLright." she sighed and climbed back into bed.  
  
"uncle Lucas?" he heard as he turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Can my daddy and mommy hear me?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
"Night, Jenny."  
  
The next day Lucas didn't go back to school, tomorrow, not yet.  
  
Instead he took Jenny to the hospital to see her brother.  
  
"hello, Mr. Scott. We were just about to call you." The doctor met them at the entrance.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No it seems the little boy is improving, we just might take him to the regular nursery later today. Would you like to see him in the nursery?"  
  
"...Um.." He couldn't help but feel out of place being asked, "yeah, I guess."  
  
"We'll just leave her here with the nurse and I'll show you the way."  
  
Soon Lucas was sitting in a rocking chair in front of the incubator that held his best friends' little boy.  
  
"Hey, I'm your Uncle Lucas. I'm not really your uncle ..well, it's a long story any how I'm going to look after you and your sister. Your mom and dad really wanted to be here, but I...I guess thing don't always work out the way we planned.  
You get better in there okay? I know your parents would want it. I want to promise you something, that I will try my best and will do even better than that. You and your sister deserve so much more than what you given....You get strong okay, then the three of us can handle this together alright?"  
  
"Mr. Scott?"  
  
"Yes" He turned to see a nurse behind him.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"No, not really,"  
  
"Did the parents have any names picked out?"  
  
"They were debating over a few but they had never agreed"  
  
"Well, the boy needs a name."  
  
"Can I ask if you any suggestions?"  
  
"Do you know the legend of the phoenix? The burning of the phoenix seems a bad thing but from that death comes life." And she just walked away.  
  
"So she thinks Phoenix would be a good name."  
  
the baby made a sudden movement from within the incubator.  
  
So when the tiny little boy was moved into the regular nursery, the name card had changed as well.  
  
Phoenix J. Matthias Jagielski 


	3. Making the first step to move on

Chapter Three  
  
Lucas managed to get through the next few days. It became a new routine for him. Get out of school, pick Jenny up from daycare, go to the hospital check on Phoenix, go home, make dinner, lay Jenny down, do home work.  
He wanted to shrug it all away and pretend everything was alright but it was hard and he just had to believe it would get better...eventually.  
He saw it a blessing that the basketball season had just finished and in one more month he would be out of school and ready for college.  
He had recieved a scholarship (full ride--athletic) to the local university and if all went well he would still be going, it was only a twenty-five minute drive.  
  
Two weeks passed and Phoenix would be coming home from the hospital tomorrow.  
Lucas cleaned up around the apartment, still feeling as though he was merely a guest.  
Jenny was heping him clean up when all of the sudden she found something from under the couch.  
She stood up, examined it finding it to be a set of Peyton's pencils, and declared it 'mommy's'  
Lucas looked to see what she was doing and before he could stop her she had scurried to the master bedroom door, managed to open the door, and race inside.  
"Jenny! Come back here."  
He followed her but couldn't go past the door.  
The little girl looked around the went to the cot her daddy slept on and sat on it. She turned to Lucas.  
  
"My Daddy's bed" She stated.  
  
And Lucas just walked in focusing on the little girl and not of the zillions of pictures that were all over the room.  
  
"Yeah, Jenny your dadd's bed."  
  
"Put it up."  
  
"What?"  
  
The little girl let out a frustrated sigh, stood up in front of the kneeling Lucas, put her hands on his face so they looke eye to eye,and said  
  
"Daddy sleep on stars, no more bed, no use it, pick up." She stated like it was obvious.  
  
"Lucas?" Came a call from the front room. Lucas looked into the hallway.  
  
Brooke, Nathan and Haley stared back at them.  
  
The three met them in the living room each uttering a small gasp as they saw the room.  
  
Haley looked at him.  
  
"Is this..." she stopped when Lucas nodded.  
  
Brooke couldn't help it. Lucas went over and hugged her.  
  
She calmed down and looked steadly at all the pictures.  
  
She left for ten minutes and came back with some boxes. Lucas looked at her.  
  
"Just help me get all the pictures into the box okay?"  
  
As soon as the pictures had been put in boxes Lucas asked, "What are you going to do with them?"  
  
"You'll see" she muttered  
  
He nodded. Then turned and started putting all of the other stuff into the other empty boxes.  
  
"Lucas--" Haley protested.  
  
Lucas turned and faced her. "I have to Hales, if not for me then the kids. I'm not going to throw it away just store it. But I can't...just can't make those kids live in a world that doesn't exsist just because I want to...'cos given the choice I'd leave it, but I can't."  
  
And they understood. Nathan offered to put Jenny down for the night. He went into the room and just stared at the pictures.  
  
Nathan felt a tug on his pants. He looked down. Jenny offered her finger and he took it.  
  
She led him to the window and pointed to the sky.  
  
"Uncle Nate. See stars?"  
  
"yeah Jenny, I see them."  
  
"My mommy and daddy there." She then reached up and Nathan lifted her to window.  
  
She leaned in an 


	4. Pictures last a life time

Okay, I think some of you figured it out but the last sentence from the last chapter was supposed to be:  
she leaned in and whispered, "Night Mommy,Night Daddy."  
Sorry I didn't noticed that i didn't finish the sentence.  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Brooke didn't stay with the others to long. She had something she needed to do. She made her way to Karen's house and explained the situation to Lucas' mom.  
The two worked alnight but only got half of what they wanted done. So they continued into the morning, taking turns on getting some sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Lucas was trying to wake up Jenny.  
  
"Guess what day it is Jenny?"  
  
"My birtday?" a tiny mumble came from under the blankets  
  
"Nice try, Phoenix is coming home today."  
  
"Alllright."  
  
Lucas looked around the room for something for Jenny to wear. He came upon a box in the bottom drawer marked, FOR JENNY WHEN THE BABY IS BORN scribbled in Peyton's handwriting.  
He opened it, inside was shirt with I'M THE BIG SISTERon the front. He numbly dressed her with the shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and sandals.  
  
"Ready? Let's go."  
  
The drive to the hospital went by in silence--which now meant sing-a-long tapes to which Jenny sang along, but no real talking.  
  
Lucas arrived in the nursery and was given a small lecture on things to look out for--just in case.  
  
The three were soon home to return.  
Lucas opened the door.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Brooke, Haley, and Karen sat in the living room.  
  
"Hey yourself, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well we have something for Jenny--"  
  
"See Uncle Lucas, my birtday."  
  
"And we have something for Phoenix."  
  
Brooke reached into the bag and pulled out three large books (which were way too big for the bag anyhow).  
  
Tears swelled up.  
  
"We..made these...they're scrapbooks....one with Jenny pictures....one with Phoenix sonograms and the pregnancy...and..one with... all the pictures."  
  
Lucas pulled Brooke close to her.  
  
"I thought it would help the kids." She said holding back tears.  
  
"I think you helped all of us." Lucas hugged her again.  
  
A/N: I know it's short but more to come, I'm going a slow trying to balance emotions and all. Agian, I'm open to reviews and even suggestion and constructive critisism. 


	5. A Decision That No Longer Affects Just O...

To answer a question. Right now I don't feel that it is fair to the story line to have Brooke and Lucas dating so as of this point they are just friends ( This also means not too much Naley either). I just don't think that's where the story needs to head. If you think it should be otherwise I would be more than happy to hear, scratch that, read your suggestions and/or concerns. Thanks. Enjoy.  
So your know: Chapter One took place in late April-ish. So now for story sake its mid July.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Things seemed to be going relatively smoothly during the next couple of months. The first few weeks with Jenny, Lucas had learned, were the easiest it was ever going to get. Everynow and then Jenny would start looking for the keys to Lucas' car so that she could drive to the stars.

Or Lucas dreams would turn into nightmares when his thoughts would flash back to when it all started.  
Only to be awoken at 2 in the morning to either the screams in his head or the cries of Phoenix.

Nor did 4 of July help matters any. Phoenix had been extremly cranky and Lucas had been able to get him to sleep at about 7, just when everyone else decided to set off fireworks and start off parties.  
Needless to say none of the three in the tiny apartment had got any sleep.  
  
Two weeks had past since that night and slowly Lucas was getting better. The pain of losing his friends of seeing it all first hand was still there and would always be there, he knew that. Everyone who knew Jake and Peyton knew that the pain never really disappears.  
  
But it helped in a way when Lucas thought of taking care of their children was in a sense honoring his friends.  
Until the other angel on his solder whispered that really Jake and Peyton should still be here raising them--why didn't he do something when he saw Nikki, then the gun?  
  
--But it had all happened too fast.  
  
It would go back and forth, but Lucas knew he couldn't drag himself down like that and as the days went by he pushed those thoughts further and further away.  
  
Saturday came and with it Whitey made his weekly visited. Lucas never asked but he sensed it was Whitey's own way to deal with his own pain.  
Jake had been a son in a way to Whitey. And had been the first one to ever know about Jenny, and though no one knew it, it was Whitey who first knew that Jenny was on the way.  
  
"Whyhey!" Jenny came running from her bed room where she had been insisted that she could dressed on her own and that the blue flow shirt, purple striped pants, yellow polka dotted skirt went together with green shoes.  
  
"Jenny girl!"  
  
The old mans show of emotions towards the young child and now her brother had origanally surprised Lucas but now had gotten used to it.  
  
"That is the most beautiful out fit I have ever seen." He told the girl who swelled up with pride turned to her Uncle Lucas.  
  
"Toed you."  
  
Lucas laughed.  
  
"Hey Whitey. How are you?"  
  
"Better. Good. You?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "Better. Good."  
  
Phoenix cried which signaled Lucas to pick him up.  
  
"Um..if you don't mind, could we take them to the park." Lucas called while trying to get the baby ready. There was no point in really getting him to dressed up, so Lucas put on a onsie, that in a weird twist, had been found by Nathan. It had BASKETBALL STAR IN TRAINING on the front and a basket ball on the butt.  
  
Soon the four made their way to the park and found their selves at the swings. Whitey pushed Jenny on a kiddie swing, which in itself was an odd sight with Jenny's clothing choice.  
  
Lucas sat on a the next swing convienetely built for adults and gently rocked Phoenix.  
  
"So, Scott," Whitey cleared his throat "You gettin' ready for that big college?"  
  
"Actually, I've been thinking..."  
  
"Usually, that statement would shock me,"  
  
"I just don't think that I'm going to the "big college" I need to get a good job...permanent...and go part time to the community college."  
  
"I know by the look on your face there is nothing I can do to change your mind, and although I'm happy to hear you only said 'think', I'm not so sure I want to change your mind. But you do realize that this could be your only chance makin' it big, right?"  
  
"Yeah..but, No regrets right?"  
  
Whitey just looked at him and new that this Lucas Scott had grown up, went from eighteen and making carefree choices to eighteen and making sacrifices all because of a few minutes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: I know it might be hard to picture Whitey and swings but he was the only one who Lucas could have this conversation with effectively.  
  
Okay, I need your guys help:  
  
1) A) Stay chronologically through the year...fall, christmas, new years, etc. B) Skip to the one year anniversary C) Skip a few years  
  
2) I need non-school, non-sports career, I contemplating varying ideas that might need to arise.  
Thanks hope you like this, reviews are highly needed. 


	6. A Brother's Gift

I really don't want to name teams real or fake so just know it's a pro team.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lucas didn't change his mind. He watched Nathan and Haley go off together, and Brooke had been accepted at the state university. Instead, During the day he worked and then at night he would drop Jenny and Phoenix off at the child care center while he went to school at night. However, a friend he had met at school, had told him about a rec and comp team for adults.  
  
He'd been playing with the team for a few months when the coach called him to stay after a game one day.  
  
"Lucas, this is a scouting agent and he'd like to talk to you."  
  
The tall balding man started to talk and the coach left them, "Mr. Scott, I don't usually come rec games like this, especially with players in your position, but he said he would only sign if I at least took a look at you. I'm glad I listened to him. I think the two of you are just what our team needs."  
  
Soon it was agreed. ANd they even agreed to work with Lucas on areas that concerned Jenny and Phoenix.  
  
As the man left Lucas asked,  
  
"WHo exactly was it who told you to take a look at me?"  
  
"A Nathan Scott, your brother."  
  
He should have known.  
  
That night, Lucas loaded the two kids into the car and drove to New York then straight to the married students dorms. Unbucked Jenny and unlatched Phoenix's carrier/carseat.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
Nathan answered.  
  
with his free hand Lucas wrapped it around the unsuspecting and somewhat startled Nathan.  
  
"Thanks, bro."  
  
"Hey, I couldn't stand by and watch as your dream died. Besides, what are brothers for?"  
  
"Funny, nearly four years ago you would answered 'to teach the other a lesson' actually you probably would have pummled the other." A voice came from behind Nathan.  
  
Lucas chuckled, "Hey Haley."  
  
Nathan turned to his wife, "Your right--as always, but a lot has changed in the last four years old."  
  
And as if to prove a point, Lucas felt a tug on his shorts, he looked down, Jenny looked up.  
  
"Uncle Lucas, I gotta potty."  
  
Haley reached down, "Oh what a good girl, how about I show you where the potty is and let uncle Lucas and Nathan talk?"  
  
"AHLLLLright."  
  
Lucas and Nathan stared at each other.  
  
"Are you going to move up here?"  
  
"See there's the thing, part of the whole thing was that I stayed at the apartment so Jenny wouldn't get over stressed, but I think it's time, you know?"  
  
Nathan nodded.  
  
"We've been looking for places too, Haley wants to find somewhere outside here...there's just not enough space here."  
  
Lucas looked around the dorm--if anything there was too much space.  
  
Were they? 


	7. An Answer Education Can't Teach

Chapter Seven  
  
Five years later.  
  
Lucas walked into the room video camera in one hand and digital in the other.  
  
"Good Morning Jenny. Waaaaake uuup. Today is your first day of second grade. Let's get dressed okay sweetie?"  
  
"Ahlright" came the traditioanaly groan from under the covers.  
  
He moved to the next room.  
  
"Phoenix, wake up bud. Kindergarten today."  
  
Phoenix, unlike his sister was up instantly, saw the camera and was hooked.  
  
"Can you get dressed like I showed you while I make breakfast."  
  
The little boy nodded. His brown-gold curls bounced up and down with his head.  
  
Not even ten minutes later Jenny came into the kitchen.  
  
Lucas looked, "What happened to what I laid out, Jenny-girl?"  
  
She looked at him with the look that she must have learned from Peyton at the age of one, the one where you would think she was stating the obvious,  
  
"It didn't match."  
  
Soon a Phoenix came running in, shirt inside-out and backwards, pants on backwards as well, two different socks, a tennis shoe on his right foot, and a right footed sandal on the left.  
  
"You call that dressed?" Jenny asked her brother.  
  
the boy looked down, "All covered, yep, dressed and ready."  
  
He truely was his fathers son.  
  
Soon Phoenix was changed, all materials were gathered. Too many pictures taken and finally they were off and in front of Nathan and Haley's place.  
  
A very pregnant Haley was in the front.  
  
"You're late Scott," Haley said as she opened the van's door.  
  
"Yepp, late, late, late."  
  
Lucas smiled at the dark haired four year old boy who had climbed in the back next to Phoenix.  
  
"Hey Sawyer."  
  
"Hey, Uncle Lucas."  
  
Lucas turned to Haley, "WHere's Nate?"  
  
"Asleep. Your guys practice lasted late and Sawyer woke him up about an hour after he came home."  
  
Lucas pulled up to the building with the preschool, kindergarten and first grade. ANd took Sawyer to the preschool, then to kindergarten.  
  
Meanwhile, in the car, Jenny turned to Haley.  
  
"Aunt Haley, why does Uncle Lucas take so many pictures?"  
  
Haley tried to think of an answer.  
  
"Is it because of my Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"What makes you say that." Haley shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"well, they can't take pictures from the stars, so does Uncle Lucas take them for them?"  
  
Tears swelled up in Haley's eyes.  
  
The door opened, "Okay, Jenny your turn. We're running late, I've got to drop AUnt Haley back off and pick up Uncle Nathan for practice."  
  
Lucas didn't notice Haley but instead Jenny asked, "Do we get to go the game."  
  
"If you behave today at school."  
  
"Ahhlllright."

An: Nathan, Haley, and Lucas lost contact with Brooke not too long after high school. She will be back though. I just need to find a way.


	8. The Angel Who Is Still On Earth

1) I really don't know how long it would take to get from mid-New York to Carolina. If anyone happens to know and would ba happy to share-I would love to know  
  
2) Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I have used some of your suggestions while adding tweaking of my own as I see fits to the story.  
  
Thanks again. Please review.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The dream, well, nightmare Lucas had Thursday night haunted Lucas' thoughts all Friday morning. He had seen Jake and Peyton. He tried to talk to him, move closer to them but they couldn't hear and the kept getting farther away. He knew that morning what he needed to do and thanked his lucky stars tha the he had a free weekend and that Jenny and Phoenix had a half day.  
  
That morning he packed a bag for him and the kids. And after practice he and Nathan picked up the kids then dropped off Nathan and Sawyer.  
  
The next five hours spent in the car went by pretty fast.  
  
Karen was more than happy to see them and watch the kids as Lucas went to do what he needed.  
  
Thankfully there was still light as Lucas pulled to the side of the road in the cemetery behind a blue SUV.  
He walked to the large tree which Jake and Peyton's grave were on the other side.  
  
As he approached he heard sniffling and soon found out why as he walked around the tree.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see...you. Brooke, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lucas! I..um..had a nightmare...needed to come,"  
  
"Who dat, momma?" A little voice came from behind the two, startling even his mother.  
  
Lucas' attention was drawn to the two-seater stroller.  
  
Brooke went over.  
  
"This is an old friend of mine from high school, his name is Lucas."  
  
"Hi. Lucas. I Nolan."  
  
"Hi, Nolan."  
  
He looked at Brooke.  
  
"Their dad left. Two days before we were supposed to get married." She looked at her watch. "Oh we probably should be going."  
  
"Hey, Brooke, could you wait for me."  
  
She thought a few seconds. "Sure."  
  
She turned the stroller so Lucas caught sight of baby sleeping in the back.  
  
When they were out of ear shot Lucas kneeled down in front of the graves,  
  
"So, You guy seem to have a lot of free time up there." He laughed but then went on more seriously. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. The kids are with my mom right now. It's just not fair that you don't get to be here. Jenny is amazing, she's smart, good at basketball, and you should hear her sing. I going to try get her into guitar lessons.  
Phoenix is the silent type, likes to draw, and already knows how to rebound, it must be genetic. He started kindergarten three days ago and already would rather be any where else. I'll come back before we leave, I promise."  
  
He got up and walked to where Brooke was standing.  
  
A cry came from the back.  
  
Nolan looked at the two adults, "Brody's up."  
  
"Um...Lucas can we talk tomorrow I really need to get them to bed."  
  
He nodded. He of all people knew the importance of kids and sleep.  
  
"I'll meet you at the cafe at noon. Bring Jenny and Phoenix, okay?"  
  
"If you bring these two."  
  
And so Brooke reentered Lucas' life. 


	9. To Be or Not

I don't own "WHen I look to the Sky" by train. It's not the best song for this but I couldn't find anything else.  
I don't own GOogle either.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
When Lucas arrived that night at his mother's house he was greeted by his mom at the door.  
  
"Phoenix won't go to sleep, something about his song."  
  
Lucas reached into his jacket, pulled out a CD and went into the room where Jenny and Phoenix were.  
  
"Hey, buddy, sorry, I forgot your song."  
  
Lucas popped it in and hit the right number and repeat, then headed to the door where Karen was watching.  
  
She heard the first few lines and recognized it. She looked questioninly at Lucas, who explained,  
  
"One night he got fussy, so I tried music, it had always worked for Jake with Jenny, and that was the song playing. Since then he goes to sleep to it."  
  
As he finished the song could be heard,  
  
"...Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me And I can always find my way when you are here  
  
And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before..."  
  
Karen closed the door behind them and they went to the living room.  
  
As soon as she heard the door close, Jenny got up out of her bed and headed to the window.  
  
"Night Mommy, Night Daddy, Love YOu."  
She looked at her brother who was drifting in to sleep.  
  
"Phoenix loves you too."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Is that Jenny? Wow, aren't you pretty now." Brooke smiled at the little girl who beamed with pride.  
  
Her little brother smiled sweetly, "You must be blind." He had learn that line as well as several other insults the day Nathan watched him, while everyone else(including Sawyer) was out.  
Lucas had reamed him a new one, and thanks to Haley, Nathan wouldn't be very careful about what was being shown.  
  
"Phoenix" Lucas said sternly.  
  
Phoenix looked down at his feet then smiled at Brooke innocently.  
  
"Wait till they hit this stage. Jenny, Phoenix, this is Brooke, she used to help me when you guys were small. And these are her sons Nolan and..."  
  
"Brody." Nolan finished for him.  
  
"Hey, you four why don't we let Lucas and Brooke have an adult talk?"  
  
It was Mouth. They had run into him right before Brooke showed up.  
  
"You sure, Mouth, our four and your two?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Of course, anything for you two."  
  
ANd the two headed out for a walk.  
  
"So what've you been up to?" Lucas said.  
  
"um...writig music...own a few art galleries."  
  
"Really? That's awesome."  
  
"I also have my own little shop."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Scrapbooks."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"So how about you."  
  
"Basketball, pro, teach basketball to this group of kids in this program for boys without dads. It's fun."  
  
"Actually, I must admit something, I already knew all that, I've googled you."  
  
"Googled?"  
  
"Yeah, and I must say you have quite a few fans who are thrilled with the fact that you don't seem to have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Why, yes Mr. Scott, so what's up with that, if you don't mind me asking, when was your last girlfriend?"  
  
"Why are you going to alert the web hounds?...Actually I've never dated, except for our almost thing... at the cafe when J..Gavin DeGraw played. You?"  
  
"Um...Nolan and Brody's father..."  
  
"Right...Sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"Brody is 5 months so about 8 months ago."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You didn't do anything."  
  
"I could've been there when you all went to college-"  
  
"Luke, don't okay? There was nothing you could have done. What's happened happened. And really I don't know who I'd be if it weren't for Nolan and Brody."  
  
There was some silence.  
  
"Brooke, do you think that we could ever be we?"  
  
"Lucas part of me says yes we can do that but not right now, again if it's meant to be then, we'll make it happen."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
An Please review (At least two but any will make me happing)  
Need two girls name--the more different the better.  
Thanks. 


	10. Defending her Brother

Chapter Ten  
  
The three were back in New York now and had just arrived at Nathan and Haley's house.  
  
Nathan greeted them at the door.  
  
"How'd it go? Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Haley called from the couch, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I ran into Brooke." Lucas sighed as the two kids went off to find Sawyer.  
  
"Brooke Davis? Oh my...do you have her number?" Haley seemed excited.  
  
"Yeah, her and her two boys are going to come to the game next week." He said  
  
Nathan looked at him, "Did she get married?"  
  
"Almost but he took off."  
  
Haley sighed, "Poor Brooke."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At practice the day of the game (the one Brooke would be attending) Lucas got called over by the coach.  
  
"Mr. Scott, you've just recieved a phone call from Jenny's teacher."  
  
Lucas made his way to the locker room phone.  
  
WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED? I'VE NEVER GOTTEN A PHONE CALL ABOUT HER...A COUPLE FROM PHOENIX'S PRESCHOOL (the chili and glue incident, the time he thought he was superman and tried to fly) BUT NEVER JENNY."  
  
He picked of the phone.  
  
"This is Lucas Scott."  
  
"Mr. Scott, I calling to inform you that Jenny got into a fight today at school and is needed to be picked up immediatley."  
  
"What did she get into a fight about?"  
  
"We will talk about it when you pick her up."  
  
He let the coach he should be back in about 45 minute and probably with the kids.  
  
He made his was to the school and then the principal's office were both Jenny and Phoenix were sitting. Lucas knelt in front of Jenny so that they were eye to eye.  
"Jenny girl, what did you do?"  
  
The principal answered, "She gave another boy a bloody nose and a black eye."  
  
Lucas looked to the man and said very directly, "Mr. Conetti, Unless you had a sex change and became a seven year old little girl I would like Jenny to answer."  
  
That shut the guy up.  
  
Lucas turned to Jenny, who started to cry.  
  
"We were at recess and Phoenix was telling Eli and Keefe about Aunt Brooke, and Nolan and Brody. And Eli said that that meant we were getting a new mommy and new brothers. But Phoenix told him that our mommy AND daddy were on the stars because they were good people. But Keefe said that was lie and that our mom and dad probably didn't like us so they left us and are probably in urope drinkin beer and ine. So Phoenix told him he was the one lying so Keefe went and pushed Phoenix to the ground and kept saying bad thing about mommy and daddy so I punched him." She went silent and looked down.  
  
Lucas stood up, "So what about Eli and Keefe? Are they getting sent home?"  
  
Mr. Conetti said, "The recess supervisor didn't see Keefe or Eli do anything just Jenny punching Keefe."  
  
"But Jenny just told you what happend..."  
  
"ANd several witness including Eli agree with Jenny but the supervisor didn't see anything."  
  
"So you'not going to do anything?"  
  
"And your just going to believe what Jenny say, Mr. Scott?"  
  
"And several other kids, out of the mouths of babes come words of truth. Why shouldn't I believe Jenny? Jenny can barely wrestle with her brother without losing, but if some one messes her brother she could do more damage than a hurricane."  
  
"Neverthelees, she has been suspend for two days. Fighting is never right.."  
  
"Even when they're defending their own?"  
With that he picked up Jenny and took Phoenix hand and asked the secratary, "Since I'm Sawyer Scott's ride as well could you have his teacher get him ready as well"  
  
So by the time he got to the preschool building his nephew was waiting.  
In the car Jenny asked meekly, "Uncle Lucas, am I in trouble."  
  
He turned back to her and said with all seriousness, "As the one who is raisiing you I want to say yes and that you did a very bad thing but as your "uncle" I--you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then as your "uncle" and having a brother myself I say you did the right thing. But we'll talk about this later okay.  
  
Sure enough in less the forty five minutes Lucas trudged back into practice. Nathan looked and saw his son. "What happend?"  
  
"Jenny's been suspended. For defending her brother."  
  
"I wonder where she got that from?" The coach said, having heard the conversation then hearding the three to the club kitchen for a snack with a confused assitant coach. 


	11. sudden change

Chapter Eleven

Jenny sat in the fan box flipping between pouting and happiness.  
Phoenix and Sawyer sat on the floor eating the hot dog and tater tots in front of them. All three waiting for the game to start.

The door opened and Jenny turnied in her seat and saw Lucas in the doorway.

"Uncle Lucas!!!" She got up and began to run to him. But she stopped in her tracks as she caught sigt of who was standing with him.

"Oh, you're here." Jenny did her best to glare and surprised both Brooke and Lucas.

Nolan came and caught sight of the two boys and the three year old tottered over.

Jenny looked to Lucas, "Is Aunt Haley coming?"

"No, she decided she needed to rest. I've got to get back to the locer room. You behave for Brooke, alright, Jenny girl?"

She shrugged and he turned to Brooke, "Have a good time."

Brooke smiled as Lucas left and the door closed.

Jenny turned around and went to brood in the corner near the glass and close enough to the sound system she could ignore everyone else.

Brooke looked at the little girl's back and sighed, wondering what could change the little girls attitude towards her.

Thankfully, the game went by quickly and the tension between the two females in the room would soon be over. But as Brooke led the five towards the locker room with help from another players wife. Lucas and Nathan came rushing towards them, "Brooke!" Lucas came right to her, "This is asking alot but could you watch them kids for a bit--Mike will drive you to my place, okay? Haley went into labor, she's somewhat early."

Brooke looked at the two guys, "Sure what are waiting for, go, GO."

--hey, read and review--sorry this a bit choppy-- this was all typed with one hand--the other was broken over the holidays in acollision with the fire wood pile--never get wood from the bottom, go figure-what;s even better its my writing hand classes are a joy! read and review


	12. one last chapter

Chapter Twelve 

Brooke managed to wrangle all of the kids into the house. The boys were led by Phoenix into his room and Jenny went in to her room sulking all the way.  
It was only Brooke and Brody left in the living room.  
Brooke watched the retreating figure of the little girl and followed her.  
SHe watched as Jenny grabbed a large book off of the shelf, plob on the bed and beging to flip the pictures.  
Brooke recognized the book and started to open her mouth when she heard Jenny start talking to the book,

"Hi, Mom and Dad, I know I'm talking to a book but your in it so it's like I'm talking to you. I wish you were here.Then I wouldn't have gotten into that fight today. I think this Brooke lady wants to replace you--"

Brooke set down Brody and then sat on the bed. "I would never want to do that, sweetie. Your parents were amazing and no one could ever be good enough to take their place."

Jenny looked at Brooke, "So you did know my parents?"

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, Peyton was my best friend we did everything together, like shopping and sometimes homework. And your dad was one funny guy. You know there was this one tine I was mad at Lucas and you dad set us up and we started dating again."

"Are you guys gonna start again?"

"Mabye, would you be cool with that?"

Jenny thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Uncle Lucas still likes you."

"How do you know that?" Brooke chuckled at the girl.

Jenny flipped to pages of the scrapbook towards the back. The last picture had been taken probably the week before Jake and Peyton had died. Jenny was on Jake shoulders. Jake had one arm steading his daughter and the other was wrapped around a very pregnant Peyton. Haley had taken a clue from Jenny and was piggyback on Nathan. And then there was Lucas and Brucas wrapped in each other's arm looking at each other with that look, the one that is impossible to describe.  
Jenny pointed to the picture, "That's you right? He still looks at you like that."

"How about you get ready for bed, little miss matchmaker."

In twenty minutes she had Phoenix and Jenny asleep and had taken the liberty of laying Nolan down in what appeared to be the guest room. Brody was still content to lie in his carrier besides the couch were Brooke sat, slowly drifting to sleep waiting for Lucas.

She woke up the next morning and her eye caught sight of the wall clock: 9:45. She jumped concern that she had slept that late and remembering where she was at. She looked next to her and saw that Brody-and his carrier-were gone. She went down the hallway, Jenny nor Phoenix nor Nolan were in bed. She frantically made her way to the living room, and the phone, when she saw a note next to the phone.

BROOKE,  
I KNOW YOU'RE GOIN TO KILL ME, FOR SCARING YOU LIKE I PROBABLY DID. I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU NEEDED THE SLEEP. SO I ALSO TOOK THE LIBERTY OF DIGGING THROUGH YOUR PURSE, AND GETTING YOUR HOTEL KEY AND MOVING ALL YOUR STUFF TO THE GUEST ROOM-IF YOU HAVE ALREADY NOTICED-PLUS, I FIGURED THE BOYS COULD A CHANGE IN CLOTHES--AND BRODY NEEDED SOME SERIOUS ATTENTION TO THE DIAPER AREA. WE'RE PROBABLY AT BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW, I'LL BRING YOU BACK SOMETHING. HOW ABOUT YOU GET READY AND WE'LL GO SEE HALEY AND THE GIRLS (YEP, TWINS--SADIE ANN AND BREANNA GRACE?  
SEE YOU SOON,  
LUCAS She smiled and made her way to the guest room not knowing that Lucas had almost written love before his name. She got ready choosing to pick one of her less conservative "mommy outfits" consisting of a white shirt, black tank and jean jacket that went along with a pair of black sandals. She was just touching up her make up when she heard the front door open and the sound of Jenny coming to her, "Nolan, let me help you get your jacket off."

"Jenny, we'll be leaving soon, don't worry about that."

"Alright, Uncle Lucas."

Brooke smiled and made her way out. Lucas looked at her and smiled,

"Blueberry muffin and slice of ham."

"Thank you, Lucas, you didn't have to--"

"But I did."

"Yes you did."

Brooke went to kiss him on his cheek, but she caught sight of Jenny smiling broadly, and so Brooke reaimed the kiss to his lips. It was deep and it was real.

--Thanks goes out to Tardychick06, OTHLover04, and x3Tinkerbell07 for the names, I did take the liberty of changing Briana to Breanna 'cos it seemed a little bit odder than the norm--Thanks again.

Read and Review

--Oh This is the last chapter for this one but there is a sequel coming soon...I've already got the first three chapter rough drafted--If you have any special requests or suggestions let me know


End file.
